Waiting For Who
by blAck-jUliEt
Summary: He loves her and will foolishly wait for her. But who's this boy that makes his heart pound so much. Bad at summary. RoxaSora... Vampires, Witches, Wolves.
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything just the plot. Kingdom Hearts is not mine. This is Yaoi, don't like, don't read.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**blAck-jUliEt**

_

* * *

"You'll come back right?" a small brunet girl asked as she was pulled to an embrace by two strong arms._

_"Of course, I'll come back. I always do, right?" the blonde boy promised her. And he never broke her promises to her. Never. Well, there was one time but that's just a little white lie._

_The girl nodded, slightly assured and wiped the remaining tears in her face, "Yeah, you always come back." Even though she said that, she can't get rid of the feeling that this will be their last meeting._

_"I promise you. I'll come back." he whispered, determined before he closed the gap between their lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, portraying their emotions to each other._

_A train horn was then heard in the distance, saying that it's time to board._

_Reluctantly, the blonde broke the kiss and enclosed his lovely lady in his arms. The brunette willingly let herself be hugged and placed her lithe arms around his lover's neck. She was afraid. Afraid for her beloved, she just wants to stay at their little home and forget about this freaking war, just sitting there and enjoying each other's warmth, nothing to hinder them, nothing to break them apart. Looking in those deep blue eyes, she knows he, too, want that wish but, of course, they have to face reality._

_"I'll come back for you." he promised once again._

_"I'll wait for you." she declared, smiling lovingly at him. One more peck in the lips, then he pulled away and got his luggage. He entered the train, still gazing at her eyes. She smiled encouragingly though she wants those arms to encircle her again and never let go._

_Once the train moved and he can't see those brown locks, that heartwarming smile and those amazing blue eyes, tears fell from his eyes, silently vowing again to return. He was ignorant to the tears that also flowed from the said amazing blue eyes of the brunette, who is still standing at the station. But that's better, she don't want for him to worry more._

_Looking up to the sky, she prayed, "Please let him return to me."_

* * *

_A little house stands alone at the vast green plain with large, bushy trees surrounding it at the sides. The walls were white and black roof. The inside walls were a plain white yet decorated with happy pictures in different shades of brown. A soft-looking couch stands at the center of the living room and large glass window besides it. Other home appliances were placed at their right room with blooming flowers placed on certain ones._

_The house is simple yet homey. But not as much homey as it can be to a brunette sitting at the couch. She keeps glancing at the window as if she's waiting for someone. And it is right, she is. She is waiting for her beloved to open the door and tell her that he's home then hug her tightly once again. A drop of crystalline water fell from her sad eyes._

_Knocking resounded from the door. She got up and went towards it, hoping it's him. A disappointed sigh escape her lips upon seeing just her blonde bestfriend._

_"He'll come back. He promised you, didn't he." the blonde girl smiled sadly at the depressed brunette. The gold-haired girl knows that her bestfriend's terribly worried for her husband._

_"Yeah." the brunette agreed yet she can't help but glance outside the plain, looking out for other blond-haireds. The blond girl just shook her head at her friend and went in. The brunette dejectedly followed towards the kitchen. The visitor was just here to get her friend out of his depressing mood so she made talks with her._

_They were talking about the bombed hospital at Radiant Garden when rushed knocking came again from the door. Before they can open it, a boy with a messenger bag came in. He was panting for breath, probably from running. The boy was an acquaintance of them._

_"Lady, please read this." he spoke and handed the brunette a letter. The letter was a shaded brown and has a burn mark at the left side, and recognition filled the brunette. She hastily ripped the opening and scanned it with her blue eyes._

_Her hands trembled as she understood the letter. She can't believe it. The letter fell from her hands and she, too, collapsed on the carpeted floor. She bowed her head and held her four-pointed silver pendant tightly as she wept for her lost love. _

_His promise broken forever._

* * *

_Dead bodies littered everywhere with punctured wounds. He had woken up deep in the forest after experiencing that gun shot through his shoulder. His trained eyes searched the forest for a living person._

_Finding none, he pulled himself and leaned at a tree._

_He has lost a lot of blood and he knows he can't live long. Sorrow stabbed him. He can never see her again. Can never see that smile on that adorable face of hers. With all his strength left -not much-, he took the pendant around his neck. The pendant's a shining silver -even though smeared with blood- and crown-shaped._

_He smiled sadly._

_A noise alerted him and was about to point his gun when a small hand grasped his._

_"Hmm....a boy." a voice of a girl echoed through out the forest. He can't see her because of the dark that surrounded them but a blur of purplish red came to his view._

_"Would you like to live?" she asked him. What is this girl talking about? He already know that nothing can make him live long now. Nothing._

_As if knowing what he's thinking, she told him, "I can."_

_The blond boy sighed, thinking this is just an illusion of the still hopeful part of his mind. Finding that there's nothing to lose anymore, he nodded his head. The girl smiled and lifted his chin then leaned towards the boy._

_He closed his blue eyes, feeling sleepy. The want to sleep was instantly gone when he felt excruciating pain he felt at his neck. It felt like he's burning inside a furnace. His widened eyes closed again as he felt numb and tired._

_The mysterious girl leaned back from the now unbeating yet alive body. She licked her lips, erasing the crimson remains on it. A joyful smile lit her face and she whispered to the boy, "You'll wake up after three days, so don't worry. I'll wait for you."_

* * *

_"Are you sure?" a blond girl questioned a brunette who was holding a brown leather bag in her left tanned hand._

_"I'm sure." she said, a small grin on her face but her eyes told otherwise. The blonde knew she's unsure and forlorn but she can't do anything towards this broken soul. The brunette is her only friend and didn't judge her like everyone in this town. The brunette never called her an abomination, an outcast, a witch. The people believed she's a witch-which is the half truth- and the blonde regretted that foolish thing she did. She shouldn't have done that bloody ritual without checking if someone has taken notice of her._

_The two bestfriends embraced and whispered comforts to each other before the brunette went on her way to the carriage. The brunette glanced at the house she and he had lived, casting a silent goodbye through her sky-colored hues. She completely missed the azure eyes of a black silhouette hidden under the trees, looking at her._

_She whispered something to the sky before closing the carriage door and politely telling the driver to go._

_"I'll always wait for you..."_

* * *

"Where are you going?" a hooded figure questioned his comrade. Said comrade was about to go out from the castle walls which is located deep in the forest. He, too, wore a black cape with the hood covering his face.

He didn't turn around to see his......friend. "Out." he answered, his tone emotionless.

The other seems to be pleased with his answer. "Come back soon. She's throwing a party."

"Yeah, yeah. I already know, Axe."

The one named 'Axe' watched as the other continues walking to who knows where. Once he was gone, he whispered sadly for his friend, "Will you ever stop waiting for her, Roxas?"

He knew the answer is 'No'.

* * *

"You idiot! How can you forget it!" a girl with brown hair styled in a very unique way and kind green eyes -though aforementioned eyes is currently having an angry glint- shouted at a brunet boy, who is ignoring the girl walking besides him.

"Hey! Listen when I'm talking to you!" A soft yet painful smack in the head made the boy acknowledge her.

"But Olette, it was Riku's fault!" he whined, looking at Olette with fake tears on his puppy blue eyes.

"Don't blame Riku for this, Sora. You should've done it with or without Riku's fault." she scolded the now defeated brunet as they enter their homeroom.

"Fine." Sora grumbled. Olette is a nice girl but she can be a devil sometimes, especially if group projects with her are not finished.

"Don't forget. We'll be having a meeting today. Do come please." the one named Olette told her friend as they sat down.

Sora groaned. It's not like he hated Council meetings, it's just it's sooooo boring sometimes.

"Fine, fine. I'll go." he said with a pout on his pink lips.

Olette giggled at him. He's just too childish, now and then but that's why everyone like the cheerful brunet. And right now, he's having that cute dreamy look, telling her the boy's daydreaming.

Sora gazed at the vast blue sky and sighed, contentedly. It's times like this that he likes, it's peaceful. However, a voice echoed inside his head, sounding like his own yet slightly has a higher pitch.

_"I'll be waiting for you."_

_

* * *

_

**blAck-jUliEt**_  
_

* * *

**Words: 1,848**

**_

* * *

_**

**If you think I should continue, please tell me. This is RoxaSora. :) My 1st fanfiction.**


	2. Our Walls

**KH is not mine. This is Yaoi. Thank you to those who reviewed, faved and alerted this story of mine. :D**

**Princess of Light and Darkness: Thank you for the review. And yes the blond girl is Namine, though she has a different name during that certain time. :D**

**Eternal Light: Thanks! I'll try to make it better. ;D**

**QT Pie: Hehe, thanks a lot for the compliments! And..umm..that `not mentioning the names` part, I didn't mention the names because, well, I want it to have a mysterious vibe and make my readers guess who they are...hehe...**

**OmniaVanitas: :D Thank you for telling me what you think. I'll try not to make Sora too girly, I promise.  
**

**Down n Dirty: Of course, I'll continue. Don't worry. Thanks for the review! :D**

**xXSilverSeaXx: Thank you!

* * *

**

**blAck-jUliEt  
**

_

* * *

June 18, 1940_

_Alcove Street, Twilight Village_

_Dear Liné_

_____It's been awhile. I am truly sorry for not responding to your letters. It's been hectic here in Twilight Village, a lot of people got injured during another bombing just outside of the city walls and I volunteered as a nurse. I know you're going to call me a fool for participating, but it's my only way to cope up from my loss. I am able to help the others from having the same fate as me. So don't worry. I even met a man with the name Squall, and no, I am not attracted to him. There is only one man for me, and you know who he is. Squall's a doctor and I often help him with the patients. He seems to be slightly allured by Cloud. You do remember Cloud, right, the kind man that gave me a house._

_______Anyway, I will probably visit you before the 1st week of March. I hope you're doing fine, and I miss my once peaceful life there; with you and him, before the war and all that happened. I'll visit you soon. _

_________Your dear friend, Ser_

* * *

May 15, 2010

Every students in the classroom had their eyes on the clock posted at the front of the class, waiting for the five minutes to end and for the summer holiday to begin. The teacher half-heartedly glared at her students for not listening to her, then she smiled, thinking _"Well, at least I could give them a break. They're not the only one who wants school to be finish."_

Finally, the agonizing minutes were finished as the final bell rung, making a brunet sitting at the back to jump and cheer; followed by the others. Saying goodbye to his teacher, the cheerful child practically skipped on his way through the crowded hallway.

"Sora! Here!" the shout of his name made him stop and turn to his back, a happy grin forming on his face upon seeing his friend.

"Olette! It's summer!" he cheered excitedly, holding the girl's hands and merrily hopping around her.

Olette laughed at the boy's antics. "Yeah! Yeah! I know, Sor!" she said, joining the boy at his jumping.

"Sheeze...Who gave you two sweets?" the amused comment came from a smirking silver-haired teen, who came suddenly out of nowhere.

Sora stucked his pink tongue at his other friend playfully, with Olette giggling besides him. "Like you're not excited, Riku. I'm sure you're just beaming with excitement at hosting an after-school party today." he stated, grinning.

A superior smirk appeared on his lips, making the two smaller ones giggle at their friend's predictability.

"Well then, might as well prepare for Riku's rocking party tonight." Olette said, tugging Sora's hand to go with her to the mall.

"Buuuut Olette! I don't want to go shopping." whined the brunet. They had already went shopping the day before yesterday and his feet has still the bruise from that experience.

"I don't care!" was the reply as she pulled Sora towards the exit.

"Oh hey! It's at a bar called NightLight!" shouted Riku, receiving a affirmative nod from Olette and a smiling wave from Sora.

* * *

May 15, 2010

In a perfectly hidden castle in the forest, five boys were out in their backyard. The group consists of a pink-haired man planting flowers to beautify his precious garden, a somewhat mullet-haired one playing in the deep river waters they have, with a tall flame-haired playing childishly with him, an emo-looking guy leaning at a tree next to the waters while reading a book, and last but not the least, a blond-haired teen sleeping at a branch of the tree with his arms crossed behind his head.

They were enjoying the sun's rays inside their territory. They don't have to worry for anyone who might see them in their unnatural beauty; the almost shining pale skin, the fangs that they're too lazy to hide, and the crimson eyes they have that proves they already had their fill of the day.

"Why don't you join us, Zexy~" the mullet one called out to the reading blue-haired boy, as he slightly splashes him with water.

"No, Demyx." Zexy replied, wiping his face. Demyx pouted at his killjoy boyfriend.

The flame laughed while splashing water at the pouting Demyx, "Try pretending to be drowning Dem, maybe Zexy over there might save you and give you a romantic CPR kiss."

"Oh, he won't, cause I will." the pink one stated, mockly throwing a flying kiss towards Demyx. The intended reciever of the kiss pretended to puke and gurgle while Axel and the kiss thrower laughed.

"How about you, Roxy~ Come join us!" This time it was Axel who called out to the laying blond up the tree.

Like Zexion, Roxas didn't move from his position and answered with a "No."

"Great! We have two killjoys, folks!" Axel announced, not dejected from the blond's refusal at all. Having rejected by aforementioned blond so many times, you'll get used to it.

Demyx grinned and said, "Why don't_ you_ try to pretend drowning and Roxas might save and give you CPR~"

"Ugh. I can live my dead life without having that mental image in my head, Demyx." Roxas stated and opened one red eye to look at Demyx, slightly disturbed at kissing his bestfriend or comrade or whatever.

"I agree with the blond." Zexion and the pink-haired one said together, very amused.

Demyx giggled while Axel pouted with fake hurt, "You're so harsh, Roxy~ I'm a good kisser, you know~"

The blond only arched an eyebrow at him disbelievingly, making Demyx laughed harder with Zexion and Marluxia chuckling.

At that time, a girl with red hair appeared through the white door of the castle.

"It seems you guys are having fun." she commented, catching the others' attention quickly. They recognized the intruder as their maker, so the five men stood up from their positions and bowed slightly to the girl.

The girl waved them off before saying, "I hope you five can keep the castle clean and in one piece for a while?"

The request had them confused.

"Why?" asked Roxas.

The girl's own bloody eyes turned to him and replied, "I will be going to Radiant Garden today with Xemnas and Larxene to form an alliance with the Children of the Moon, and it might take a little while to finish."

They nodded at that. Ah yes, the Children of the Moon. Their enemies for a very, very long time.

The girl continued, "Well then, I should be leaving. Take care of the castle for me." She gave them a smile before she turned around and began to enter the castle walls again.

"Be careful, Kairi!" Demyx shouted at her as she vanished from their sight. A silence filled them which Axel destroyed with a long whistle.

"Guess we have the castle all to ourselves for two or three weeks." he said.

Demyx turned to him as they share the same eager grin, their eyes twinkling with mischief. Many ideas that will sure cause harm to others dancing around inside their thick heads. Roxas and Zexion saw this and smacked the two idiots in the head, making said idiots to chorus an Ow.

Marluxia resumed his work. "Hmmm... It'd be nice if we can go to a club tonight." he said thoughtfully.

An idea formed inside Axel's head. "Yeah! We could go to the new club called NightLight!" Marluxia agreed while Demyx was trying to make his boyfriend come with them. After seeing that kicked puppy pout, Zexion, defeated, nodded his blue head.

"You guys can go if you want, I'm not going." Roxas spoke as he lay his body on the field of grass next to the tree he was sleeping at a while ago. He was never been fond of going out in the night when he was still alive, enjoying their bachelor life like most of his friends were. His future had already been decided that he was to walk in a thread between Life and Death when he joined the army.

Axel's eyes glinted, "Who told you you're not coming with us, Roxie."

"Don't you even dare, you bastard." the blond growled. He knew that glint on the red's eyes, and it's telling him it would end up bad for him, very very bad.

Axel snapped his fingers, saying "Demyx, rope." Instantly, a rope appeared in his hand, given by the also grinning Demyx.

Zexion and Marluxia continued what they were doing, successfully ignoring the smacks and yells in the background. Of course, they, too, agrees that this is best for Roxas. The blond likes to keep himself locked inside the castle, brooding about his tragedy of a past, and only comes out when it's time to hunt for food. Eventually, his self-proclaimed bestfriend Axel has taken it to himself to make the blond out of his depressed mood and isolating habits.

_"I'm going to make you forget about your past and Cer, even for just a night Roxas. Nobody deserves to live their life in a whirlpool of darkness alone. Not even creatures of the night like us."_ Axel thought, proceeding to help Demyx tie the struggling blond soldier.

* * *

**blAck-jUliEt**

* * *

**Words: 1,682**

**

* * *

**

**Ummm...Sorry if there's no scenes with our two main characters. I got ran out of ideas on how to write their meeting and I'm planning on not exceeding from 2,000 words. I'm also sorry if there's any signs of OOCness.**


End file.
